Avatar The Last Airbender The Spirit In The Iceberg
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Zuko finds a boy in an iceberg, just not the boy he expected. Jack Frost wanted to see the moon again, he just didn't know how great the cost would be. Rapunzel wanted to solve the mystery of who she was, but she didn't realize just how right Gothel was about the world.
1. Chapter 1

The spirit in the iceberg

Prince Zuko watched the flames dance on his finger tips and sighed. He had been stuck on this boat with the half whit Jack Frost for a year. Even now, with Jack in his room on a different floor of the ship, Zuko still felt his powers being drained. The frost seemed to have an effect on his fire bending that didn't effect the others. Zukos flames were darker in color when he was near Jack, and weaker.

He had found Jack in an iceberg and thawed him out, thinking he was the avatar. Only, he had found the wrong boy in the iceberg.

He stopped fire bending and threw his desk across the room.

"Aauuugghhhh!" He screamed in frustration and rubbed his clean shaven head. Except for a neat pony tail, he was completely bald.

Zuko ground his teeth and flared his nostrils. This was not going well, he just couldn't catch the avatar no matter how hard he tried. Whenever he saw the little punk, he tried everything to catch him but the fairy boy just pranced out of his grasp. He felt that Aang was taunting him, he felt that the world was taunting him. "Why can't I," he gasped, "why can't I catch you!" He heard his voice crack, and instead of crying, he only grew angrier.

Weakness, that's why his father didn't love him. He, Zuko the prince of the fire nation, heir to the throne of the fire lord, was weak. He had been after the Avatar for so long and he still hasn't caught him, he still was a disappointment to his father, to his country.

He narrowed his eyes, _banished prince_, he corrected himself. He punched the wall with a flaming hand, and left the room, leaving a scorched indentation. He found his uncle on the main deck of the ship, playing some stupid game with a crew member.

"Uncle!" He shouted angrily. "We are supposed to be looking for the avatar, not playing games and drinking tea!" His uncle spoke without looking at him, his voice calm and aggravating."Zuko, tea is an important way of relaxation. You must live your life fully, but smell the roses as well."

Zuko rubbed his temple. Why didn't his uncle ever make any sense? "I don't care about tea, I-" "don't care about tea!" His uncle exclaimed, sputtering and looking up at his nephew. "That's like not caring about life!" Zuko bent down, and jabbed a finger in his uncles face.

"Where is frost?" He said, trying to change the subject and calm down. His uncle grunted and returned to his game. "Down with the prisoner. The Avatar sure is making some strange friends, isn't he?" Zuko turned on his heals and stalked away, fuming.

**I don't know if I should continue with this story or not. The idea just came to me and I had to throw it out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko banged his fist on the metal door. "Open this door!" He ordered, anger making his veins pop. He waited for a moment, and heard some whispering in the cell. He backed up as Jack Frost opened the door.

"Temper temper." Jack said with a slightly aggravated tone. Closing the door, he passed Zuko with a sly smile and said,"if you really wanted some alone time with the prisoner, you could asked, prince."

Zuko spun to face him, fuming, and said,"I was looking to speak to you!" Jack mocked shock and held a hand to his heart. "Prince Zuko! Looking for little ol' me! I'm flattered!" Zuko's hands began shaking. He spoke slowly, as though it took every ounce of his concentration to prevent himself from strangling the spirit right there.

"Why aren't you on duty? All you ever do is talk to that wrench!" Jack shrugged and started to walk down the hall. "She intrigues me. You should speak with her, you might learn a few things."

Zuko clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself as the white haired boy walked away. Almost without thinking he opened the door with a slam and walked into the prison cell.

Inside, chained to the wall was a young woman, about Zuko and Jack's age. She had green eyes and was wearing a tattered gray gown. But the strangest thing about her was her hair. Her blonde locks extended the width of the small cell, and covered the floor. The hair was up to Zukos ankles as he walked towards her.

"Who are you?" He demanded, as straight forward as usual. The woman raised her head to look at him, liquid hate in her eyes. She pursed her lips looked away.

Zuko grew more infuriated by this, and he held a now flaming hand towards her. "Where is the Avatar." It wasn't a question. She spoke firmly, with confidence. "I will never give the likes of you information."

He shook with rage. "And what do you mean by that?" This time, she did look into his eyes, and he was held in her intense gaze.

"People who will do anything for themselves. People who stomp on the lives of others, and tune out the desperate cries of the needy. Those who will destroy families, and let greed blacken their souls. People like you are scum, and the worst kind, the kind that has money and uses it to feed their egos."

Zuko was too shocked to do anything, and when the shock faded, the rage returned. The woman's eyes widened as she saw steam roll off the livid Prince's shoulders and flames lick his sides. She stiffened and closed her eyes, preparing to be hit, but the pain never came.

When she opened them, the prince was gone, leaving a shut door with a melted handle.

Jack had told her about him. That he was cruel to his crew and merciless to just about everyone else. Then why, she wondered, why didn't he strike her? When she looked into his eyes all she was intense anger, and a deep pain. A royal brat that was spoiled to the core shouldn't look that way. When brats are irate, they whine. They aren't ever filled with an uncontrollable anger that rages like a typhoon set on destruction.

"Rapunzel," She whispered. "My name is Rapunzel..." She hung her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. It had been a long while since she had heard her name spoken out loud.

Even Jack, the one person on this ship who had shown her kindness, did not know her name. Her own pride and suspicious nature stopped her from telling him.

The winter spirit would have long talks with her about anything she wanted to know, and he never asked for anything in return.

She found everything about Jack attractive but didn't allow herself to dwell deeper. She had heard stories where women imprisoned by the fire nation fell in love with their captors. They would give up information to their beloved and then be discarded like scrap paper, used up and worthless.

And yet, Jack wasn't fire nation. He had power of frost and snow, maybe he was water tribe? She laughed at her own weakness. He was too pale to be water tribe, and he also controlled the wind. Rapunzel knew that she was just trying to convince herself that Jack wouldn't betray her.

But being chained in here, starved of food, sleep, and company, made Jack seem like a diamond in the rough. She craved the times where he would open the door and scare her demons away. The light from his smile warmed her heart and gave her hope. A foolish hope that maybe he would set her free, and together they would find and join the Avatar.

But she knew that she had to wait if she wanted to be saved. Jack was loyal to the fire nation, in his own twisted way. "Aang will come for me" she said aloud, her expression determined. "And when he does, our friends will be with him." She heard footsteps outside the room. 'Frost and Zuko don't stand a chance.' She thought assuredly, but doubt still lingered in her mind.

**I love Rapunzel so I decided to put her in the story. traveling with the GAang is Merida and Hiccup. i want to try to keep the story focused on zuko and what happens on his side of the story. thank you for reading! I'm surprised at how many people liked this story. please tell me what type of bender you think Rapunzel should be. **


	3. Chapter 3

The spirit in the iceberg 3

_**its been awhile, so here is a longer chapter than normal. But be warned! For their is many a point of view change in this chapter. I don't know how to spell some names so don't kill me if some ones name is wrong. Jacks pov is in this chapter...yay? Oh and next chapter or the one after that Zuko will have an Agniki(I highly doubt that's how you spell it so sue me) and the battle will have a surprise ending...maybe. If you want something to happen that I don't know then tell me. **_

Zuko stalked off to his room, fuming. That woman had gotten on his last nerve, she didn't know anything about him! Yet her words stung.

Zuko's ship was still broken from his fight with the Avatar, and today they were to make repairs. The Avatar couldn't have gotten a very big head start...but before they were to pursue him, they needed the ship to be in a better condition.

Zuko slammed his door shut and locked it, he wanted no disturbances. He threw himself onto his bed and realized just how exhausted he was. Zuko fell into a fitful sleep filled with painful memories.

Rapunzel looked up from the ground when her cell door opened. She hoped it was Jack, but it was most likely another guard who came to stare at her gold hair. As far as she or anyone else knew, no one had blonde hair. Not one nation had ever had records of a blonde haired person, and so she was always the circus freak wherever she went. It didn't help that she couldn't cut it either, or else her powers would be lost forever.

The door opened, and a white haired boy came in. He unlocked her metal bindings, and she collapsed into the floor, trembling. Jack kneeled down and stroked her head, murmuring,"there there." She wiped the tears from her face and sat up, smiling softly at him. "You were getting tired of those chains weren't you?" He asked. The woman rubbed her wrists and nodded.

He causally sat down next to her and said,"so, tell me about your conversation with the prince. Her voice was horse from lack of talking. She looked at her hands and said,"nothing was said, he just stared at me like the others and then asked me my name."

She smiled at him, trying to be convincing and he was reminded that she still wouldn't tell anyone her name. "You wouldn't mind telling me your name, would you?" When she didn't respond, he said, "listen, if we had your name, then we could contact your family. You could go home! If you don't, you just might end up in a fire nation prison," his joking face grew soft."and they won't be kind to you."

Jack looked around to the piles of hair around them and she followed his

gaze. "They would likely cut off your beautiful hair. And turn it into wigs, a lot of women would pay a hefty price for golden hair." She curled her hands into fists and attempted to remain stoic.

They turned their heads to the door when a distant scream was heard. Jack smirked and said,"looks like our Prince is having nightmares again." Rapunzel fiddled with a strand of hair. She didn't share the winter spirits mirth at the fire Prince's pain.

Zuko woke up screaming with tears streaked down his face. "I'm sorry father!" He whispered aloud, his voice thick with emotion. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. His ragged breathing became steady once more, and he slept, soaked with sweat.

Jack grimaced when he realized that he was no closer than before to getting her to talk to him. He suspected that she was attracted to him, but he still didn't want to play with her emotions. Jack didn't want to sink to that level, he didn't want to hurt her. And yet, if she could tell him about the Avatar, then he would be that much closer to meeting the FireLord. It was a very tempting proposition.

He heard people running down the hall and was pulled from his thoughts. The green eyed woman looked at him and sighed. She then got up and held out her arms to be chained. He silently attached them to her and left without another word.

Jack leaned against the door and then proceeded to lock it. He recalled the expression when the chains were put on her. Her dead, hopeless eyes...the winter spirit shivered. He twirled his always present staff and smiled. He needed to mess with someone, that would improve his mood. And he had just the person in mind to do so.

Zuko finished putting on his armor and stepped off the ship with his uncle. The damage to the ship was blatantly obvious as the other ships towered above it. Zuko rubbed his temple and tried to push back his anger.

"Uncle, I want the repairs to be made as quickly as possible. I don't want to risk loosing his trail."

His uncle calmly spoke,"you mean the Avatar?"

Zuko snapped but kept his voice low. "Don't say his name! Once word gets out that the Avatar is alive, every fire bender will be out looking for him. And I don't want anyone getting in the way-"

"getting in the way of what," A tall, middle aged man with mutton chops walked over to them. His movements were controlled, powerful, and he gave off a vile feel. "Prince Zuko?"

Zuko's shocked expression became filled with distaste as he spoke,"Captain Zhao.."

The man smiled wickedly and said,"it's Commander now," he dipped into a bow before continuing,"and General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

Zuko's uncle smiled politely and denied the complement,"retired General."

Zhao stiffened and said,"the FireLord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime...what brings you to my harbor?"

Iroh turned and gestured to the pitiful ship,"we're here for repairs."

Zhao seemed taken aback by the extensive damage, but regained his cool just as quickly. "That's quite a bit of damage."

Zuko squinted his eyes and tried to seem convincing. "Yes! You wouldn't believe what happened...Uncle! Tell commander Zhao what happened." Uncle seemed shocked that he was picked to come up with a lie and he attempted to hide it. While they wove the story, Zhao glared at them skeptically, not even trying to hide that he knew it was a load of crap.

"Really? You must regale me with all the, thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zuko didn't falter his gaze as Zhao attempted to imitate him. "Sorry, but we have work to do."

As he started to walk away, his uncle grabbed his shoulder. "Zuko! Show commander Zhao your respect." He chided. "We would be happy to join you!"

Iroh and Zhao walked away, talking about tea, and Zuko was filled with mounting anger. He released that rage in a blast of fire and gritted his teeth. He followed them reluctantly and had a snarl worn openly on his face.

Jack slowly walked down the halls of the ship, he wasn't going to leave, all those fire benders made him nervous. "There goes my prank," he sighed.

He heard voices around the next bend in the hallway, and he froze, listening intently. "What are you doing here? You can't be on this shi-"

"silence! How was this ship damaged?"  
Their was no response, just the sound of heavy breathing. Then the sound and the glow of firebending. "Was their an airbender on this ship?"

Jack left as the crew member panicked, and told the soldier everything.

Jack new what was coming next, a search of the ship. He began running down the hall back the way he came. He couldn't let them find the woman, if they did, she would end up in a prison. He opened the door to her cell and she looked at him with surprise.

His nervousness was chilling the room, but he didn't care, he needed to get her out of here.

Jack unlocked her and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes filled with confusion but he held a finger to her lips. "Shhhh! Just do what I say!" She nodded solemnly and he lead her into the hall.

They ran to Jack's chambers, holding large amounts of golden hair in their arms, and entered the frosty room just as soldiers began marching down the hall. He told her to get under the bed, and he helped stuff her long hair under it.

He laid causally on his bed as the door opened. If the soldier was surprised at the temperature of the room, or the strange boy on the bed he didn't show it. Jack pretended to be shocked at the sight of the firebender. "What are you doing in my room?"

The tall man ignored him and began looking in Jack's closet, through his stuff(which he didn't have much of). He got off the bed and said,"hey! Don't ignore me!" The firebender attempted to shove Jack aside, to search under the bed, and Jack grabbed his arm. They stared at each other for a few moments, the promise of a fight filling the air. Jack slowly let go of the mans arm, and the man stepped away from him.

Surprisingly, they made no move to attack, and the Firebender left the room. Jack exhaled slowly and crouched to look under the bed.

The prisoner was huddled there, staring at Jack with fearful eyes. He could barely see her behind the shadowed mounds of hair, and the glowing green eyes chilled his spine. "Come on, lets get you out." He said and handed her his hand. She tentatively reached for it, and they clasped wrists.

For a moment, a tingle of excitement filled them, for unbeknownst reasons, and was gone just as fast. She sat on his bed and began running her hands through her hair, trying to free it of knots. Jack saw her wince as her hand got stuck on an especially tangly part, and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer, and took out an old, well oiled, wooden brush. She gasped when he handed it to her, and looked upon the vanity item in wonder.

She ran her hands over it, and Jack was filled with cheer watching her innocent fascination with the brush. He nodded at her and she began combing her hair.

She had a level of control in her movements that hinted at hidden skills from years of training. Jack realized with shock that this girl was a bender, or at least trained in some form of marshal arts. He pondered on what type of bender she might be, and settled on earth.

It was only logical, considering her green and gray attire and her lack of bending. Being on a metal ship in the middle of the ocean was the reason behind that. He wished that she wasn't, so maybe she could one day be a member of the FireNation. Albeit she would never be accepted as an enemy bender.

He realized that he was brooding and shook his messy white hair out of his eyes. Jack opened the cold metal door a crack and looked out into the hall. No one was there, but that didn't mean that no one was on the ship either.

He turned to look at the golden haired woman as she began humming a tune. It was soft and sweet, almost sad and he could tell that she hummed it often. Maybe were she was from they sang a song while they worked.

His imaginative mind filled with images of her and other blonde girls in trees, picking fruit. They would sing and laugh and the animals would even join in, dancing below. All of the women had long hair, but none of them rivaled the prisoner's. 'her voice would be the clearest of them all', he thought.

The humming stopped, and out of the comer of his eye Jack swore he saw a few strands of hair...GLOWING. But when he looked upon her he saw no such thing, only a strange girl with hollow cheeks and thin arms brushing her long hair.

Jack remembered that they didn't always feed her and flushed slightly. 'No wonder she looks so bad',he thought as he began to search through his drawer. He found a bag of stale fire flakes and winced. This was all he had, but tonight he would sneak her something from the kitchen, if he remembered.

Jack sat next to her and presented the food. She held out her hand to decline but was surprised to hear her stomach growling in protest. He pressed them closer to her and she grudgingly ate. Before long the bag was empty and she was ready for more. However, she hid that desire and began brushing her hair again.

Her eyes wondered over to his and they stared at each other. "Thank you." She spoke softly and meekly, like she was afraid to speak. Jack grinned a sideways grin and her cheeks flushed. When the rose faded from her face, she asked,"Jack...why are you so kind to me?" Her eyes showed that she feared the answer, but had enough determination to hear it.

Jack saw the opportunity for many things here. If he said one thing, they could get romantically involved, if he said another, she might lose all her respect and trust for him. So he decided on this,"because I don't see a reason not to be. You have never tried to escape and you have always behaved well. Hell, if you had told us what you know, you would probably be home by now."

She turned back to her hair to think over his words. Jack leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. He could wait for an answer, she would give it to him one day. His mind filled with images as he began daydreaming again. It was a nasty habit of his that he developed long ago...back when he left the spirit world.


	4. Chapter 4

_Spirit world_

Jack flew in the surreal forest, completing circles and loops without a trace of sound. Whenever he laughed at his carefree play frost covered the trees and turned into three dimensional ice flowers. He reached out his arm with a mouth full of giggles and picked one. It was a carnation, and the crystals had red tints in them that made it seem more than ice.

Jack laughed again and flew as fast as he could at a puddle. Instead of hitting the wet ground hard, he went straight through the puddle, like it was a window. The water had no ripples and the spirit shivered with delight after passing through.

He looked at the moon, which was far larger here than in the mortal world. The silver disc took up almost the entire sky, looming over the immortal creatures as though it was a god preparing to pass judgment. Jack stared at it and watched as a white fish swam on its surface, as though the moon was the ashen koi's personal fish bowl. He giggled again and flipped backwards, how he loved the moon! Passerby spirits looked at Jack with uncaring, emotionless eyes as he laughed.

Wiping the joyous frozen tears off his cheeks with a final chuckle Jack kneeled. He pressed a hand to his chest and used the other to present the carnation to the moon. Jack held back a bundle of snickers and began singing. He serenaded the moon in a language forgotten by mortals and only used by ancient spirits.

And ancient he was, born with the first winter, he was the frost that chilled you. Jack was the wind that ruined your day, the ice that made stepping out side hazardous, and the snow that brought joy with its fall. He was the spirit of wintery mischief, and he worshiped the moon. It was the first thing he saw when he woke up, the giant disc housing a fish that controlled the tides.

When Jack finished the song, the moons glow lit him up like a spot light, it's rays filled with gratitude. Jack got up and stood on his tippy toes, straining to give the moon the frosty flower. The moon's beam narrowed and encased the flower, pulling it from the spirits pale hands. It went into the moon, and Jack smiled after it was absorbed. The fish eyes it wearily, then promptly ate it, and swam to another area of its sphered home.  
Jack let out a cackle and dove into the puddle with a back flip, still drawing no splash.

The silver haired spirit was strange looking, even to other spirits. Jack Frost almost looked human. The only reason they accepted him as a spirit because he was older than most of them, and his expression wasn't one of superiority when he looked upon them, but one of glee. The spirit was always up for someone to play with, he was childlike in that manor.  
Jack swam through the sky, leaving ripples in the dimensions wake. The ripples would change the colors of the trees when it hit them, the forest began rolling through the spectrum.

Jack stopped, sensing that something was very wrong. Other spirits could feel it to, and they all dove for the puddle that took them to the moon's domain. A scream was heard, and all spirits cowered in fear. Jack gasped and grabbed his pounding head. "No!" The word was torn from his lips as his winter winds searched the sky for the one thing he cherished. His fingers twisted in his hair and pulled at it, hoping that some pain would awaken him from this nightmare that was most certainly a reality. Jack fell to his knees and wailed. The cheerful spirits sounds of sorrow were painful enough to send the others running. They all pitied him, for the moon was gone. Jack was left alone, to lie on the perch that only reminded him of the cruel worlds hopelessness. What happened to the moon, he could only guess, and he never was one to think about anything for very long.

His tears of pure heart ache blessed and purified the ground he lay on. A clear, resonating chime was heard and Jack backed away from the now white glowing stone. A spirit came out of it, who resembled humanity.  
She presently took the form of a hippocampus, glowing and startling the mourning spirit with its grandeur. The magnificent animal whinnied, and guestered for Jack to follow her. It then tapped the ground twice, causing a white, iridescent portal to appear. Jack and the creature leaped through it, and appeared by a waterfall.

The spirits that resigned here where the spirits of wisdom and monism. The pond by the water fall was a door to the other world, everyone knew, but it was a one way door. If you were to leave, there was no returning. Your body would become flesh and your powers would weaken. Even your emotions changed, until you were mortal.

The mortal world interested some spirits, but not enough for them to live there forever. Jack Frost turned to Humanity, confused. She was in her humanoid form, and was breathtakingly beautiful to any mortal who looked at her. Her skin was milky white and smooth, contrasting her long, dark hair that tumbled off her shoulders and hid her alluring nude body. Humanity's eyes were kind and iridescent, constantly changing colors the same way humans constantly change. Her voice was so smooth and perfect, that it cut through the air like a knife but entered your ears like honey.

However, Jack was a spirit, and took no interest in physical appearances. He could not love anyone, except for the moon who named him.

"Jack Frost, your moon has left with the ocean to join the human world. The only way you will ever see the moon again, is if you join the humans." Jack felt as though the whole world was crumbling around him. "Aren't there other doors?! Other ways? I have no interest in becoming mortal!"  
Humanity's eyes glew red and her face twisted suddenly into a look of disgust. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR BANISHMENT FROM THE MORTAL PLANE?"

And then she was calm, and put a loving hand on the nervous spirit's shoulder. "Jack, I know how much it pains you for the moon to be gone, and I know that you often sang to it songs that proclaimed your love. So please, let me help you see your love again." Her eyes were a soft orange now, and they complemented Jack's cerulean eyes.

He had creases around his now, never was he one to think very hard. The woman chuckled and said,"don't hurt yourself." She turned him so he faced the pond and said,"it's a simple decision, go through there, see the moon, and give mortals winter. Easy."

Her voice was so calming, so convincing that she almost seemed like the spirit of deceit. But that spirit was slain long ago by a man who's wife he killed.

Jack turned to a nearby tree, placed his palm to the bark and closed his eyes. He felt his cold hand sink into it, and pull out a staff. It was taller than he, with a shepherds crook and the end and twisted bark all along it. Jack then turned to Humanity and said,"I'm ready." Humanity's pleased face turned wicked and she pushed him into the warm water. Jack felt it burning him and seeping into his pores, into his very center. He released the ruse for what it was, she was going to turn him completely mortal!

He tightened his grip on his new staff and began freezing the water around him, stopping the process that would make him an abomination. When he reached the surface of the mortal world, it was in an iceberg. There he stayed, daydreaming to entertain his immortal, tainted self, until a banished prince thawed him out.

**To much? I struggled with capturing the spirit world. And the spirit world in this chapter is how it was when the moon and the ocean still lived there, thats why the moon was there. Jack's personality is different because he was different back then, and passing through the portal made him burdened with mortal flesh. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack left his thoughts behind in a forlorn sigh. Every time he thought of the spirit world he felt a pang of agony. He hated the mortal world. The moon was smaller and wasn't always present, and everything reeked of Humanity, the spirit he despised. He hated admitting it but, he also smelled of that vile woman. When she knocked him through the portal, he was in there long enough to be tainted.

Jack shivered and pulled his knees in tighter. His sense of smell was better than a mortals, but not as good as it once was. Jack closed his eyes, grabbed his hair and let out a gargled, hoarse sound. Nothing about him was a good as it once was, his powers even, where weakened by the malicious water. Frost spread from his body, down his chair and across the room. This pain was horrid, how could the moon take it?

"Jack."

He stopped, and looked the direction of the voice. His fingers slid out of his hair as they lost their grip.

The prisoner was fast asleep on his bed, and some frost reached her toe that was dangling off the side. She lost her anger and sadness in her sleep, and her face was smooth and free of worry lines. It reminded him of how young she was, the princes age, Jack mused.

Her golden hair draped across her back the under the sheet, reappearing in a pile on the floor. She shivered and Jack twirled a finger in the air, levitating the quilt out of the closet and onto the sleeping females form.  
He wished she would tell him her name, but her resolve was strong.

"Jack.."

His head shot back towards her as she said his name.

"Lets go..."

He gently floated towards her bed, and sat on his knees on the floor, his face near hers. "Where? Where will we go?" He asked. The woman smiled in her sleep and sighed.

"Zuko..."

Jack leaned in closer, so she could hear his words. "What about Zuko?" The blonde girl said,

"lets find the Avatar..."

Thinking she was finished, the white haired boy scowled and stood up. To quiet for a mortal to hear, the woman breathed her next words.

"Jack...I haven't sung in so long..."

Jack pursed his lips and thought for a few moments. He then crouched back down and whispered lovingly, "sing to me..."

As though in a pleasant dream, the woman rolled onto her back and twisted her hands above her head. Albeit she spoke no more, only slept with that warm smile on her face. For a moment, Jack Frost wondered what it would feel like if he were to touch that skin...he stopped himself, pulling his pale hand back.

Grimacing, he reminded himself to push down human urges. He left his room with a sigh, hoping that when he got on deck, the moon would be there.

_**Sorry for the shorter chapter! The next one will be longer. I will try to have less spirit world chapters, I think one is enough. Pick an episode from book one for a chapter with Aang in it. Because I only have a dim idea of what I'm doing with it this thing. **_


	6. Chapter 6

The spirit in the iceberg6

**_hey hey! The long awaited (Agniki) is here! I'm not good a fight scenes so bear with me here. It plays by the episode pretty closely so I'm hoping to stop that as I move on with the story. Any questions? R&R _**

Rapunzel woke up panicking, not knowing where she was. She looked around the room, taking in the fire nation insignia and the metal walls. Then she remembered, and looked around for Jack. She was still in his room, he didn't return her to her cell. Hope fluttered in her chest before cold logic could push it down. 'No, he is not running away with you.' She told herself firmly. But, where was he? She wrapped herself in her hair and hummed the song her mother taught her so long ago.

* * *

Zhou confidently entered the tent, brushing the red cloth to the side. Without hesitating, he stood above the fire prince and said,"my search parody is ready, within a few hours, you will be free to go."

The Fire Prince's frown deepened and he looked at the commander with desperate confusion. "Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zhou laughed in disbelief at the foolish teenager's words. "You!? Stop me?" All humor disappeared from his face as he continued. "Impossible!"

The prince jumped from his seat and said,"don't underestimate me Zhou! I will catch the Avatar before you!"

Iroh rose as well, and said,"Prince Zuko! That's enough!" To the retired general, his nephew looked weak compared to Zhou, despite his advantage with youth. Zhou stood at least a head taller, and kept his cool in situations that the Prince would of lost it. But before he was able to say something to calm his riled nephew, the Commander spoke. "You can't compete with me! I have hundreds of war fleets in my command. Your just a banished prince with no home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Iroh winced, that one hurt Zuko.

"Your wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor! And restore my rightful place on the throne."

Zhou's eyes narrowed and he spoke calmly, knowing that his words would only enrage the traitor further. "If your father really wanted you home he would of let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure, and an embarrassment to the fire nation."

Zuko's golden eyes gleamed and he said,"that's not true-"

"you have the scar to prove it!"

Zuko roared with anger and glared at Zhou. "Maybe you'd like one to match!"

Zhou smiled inwardly, this was going well. "Is that a challenge?" He couldn't hide his amusement at the thought of Zuko defeating him.

Zuko's voice lowered and he thought of his honor. "An Agniki! At sunset."

Zhou clenched his fists, "very well." Then he straightened and spoke with a polite tone, as though he was discussing the weather. "It's a shame that your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I suppose your uncle will do." He then turned and left, giving Iroh an opportunity to speak with his nephew.

"Prince Zuko! Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Zuko, knowing what his uncle was referring to, said solemnly. "I will never forget." His voice chilled even Iroh, who was there when the past duel took place. Meanwhile, Zhou confidently walked to his quarters, thinking smugly to himself. 'Just as I planned.'

* * *

Jack stood on the deck of the ship, dodging men who were working on repairs to the ship. The speed of the men surprised him, he didn't think mortals were that diligent. Why would they want to be?

As a worker who's hair was peppered gray walked past him and Jack was reminded of the shortened lives of mortals. He was glad that he saved himself before he completely transformed. He chuckled at the thought of his hair changing color, what color would it be? He pictured himself with hair the color of the FireNation insignia and stuck out his tongue. Hair that red might even be more absurd that the golden haired girl in his room.

At the thought of her a strange warmth filled his chest and his still heart let out a pathetic pulse. Jack gasped and refroze his insides, preventing his new organs from starting up.

He knew he didn't have much time. If he didn't become a full spirit again soon, then his new mortality would take over. The clock was ticking.

An eerie silence hung in the air as the two firebenders finished preparing for the Agniki. Adorned in traditional gear, Zuko and Zhou kneeled facing away from one another.

Zuko's uncle spoke to him, "Remember your training basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapon." Zuko, despite taking the advice said,"I refuse to let him win." His determination was impressive, even if the odds were against him. With that, Zuko stood and turned around.

Zhou did the same, saying to the soldiers below him in rank,"this will be over quickly." More than honor rested in this battle, Zhou knew. The respect of his men was on the line as well. He had to win.

The gong sounded, initiating the battle to commence. Zhou and Zuko now imitated each others stance, and were eyeing each other dangerously. Zuko was the first to move, he created fire out of thin air, and shot a blast of it at Zhou. The commander stepped to the side, avoiding the hot blast with a smug smile painted on his face.

Zuko shot flaming blast after blast at Zhou, who dogged all but one. Zhou crossed his arms in front of him, pushing out at the fire causing it to dissipate. His smile was still there, growing wider with each failed attempt. If this was all the Prince had in store for him, this this would be an easy victory.

Zuko took a moment to catch his breath. When he realized that Zhou was toying with him, he spun and kicked out his leg in an eruption of flames and rage. Zhou spun his hands in front of him counter clock wise, redirecting the flames around him harmlessly.

He had to continue this, letting the Prince tire in his continued offense. He then stopped the repetitive attack by lowering to the ground and creating a dome of flames. He smiled widely when the barrage stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I suck at fight scenes, sue me. But there is a slightly different ending!**

They both stood, eyeing each other. Zuko was breathing heavily while Zhou was barely working a sweat.

Iroh, observing the battle shouted,"basics Zuko! Break his route!" He knew that the only chance of his nephew defeating the more experienced, cocky Zhou, was if he followed his training.

Zuko calmed down visibly. He was hotheaded at times, but he was no fool. Before he was able to attack again, Zhou shot fire at him.

Knowing only one technique for stopping fire, Zuko threw his arms up and sliced them down through the flames. He was thrown back, but kept his footing.

Again, Zhou firebended at Zuko and again Zuko slid his arms through the flames and was pushed back. The forth time, Zhou used both his fists and punched out with them, summoning enough fire to knock the stubborn prince down despite his technique.

It felt all too familiar to Zuko, laying on the scorched ground. As quickly as he could, he attempted to lift himself up but gasped. Zhou was already there, leaping through the air and crossing his arms with deadly precision. He landed loudly on one knee in front of the fallen teen.

His smile had disappeared, reveling a blood lust that chilled the other Firebender. Zhou raised his arms, one fist aiming at Zuko's good eye, the other preparing a blast that would cripple the prince's vision more. He punched out, and the golden glow only made the prince's expression of terror stand out.

Zuko shouted a primal shout of defiance, he placed his hands underneath his back and flipped himself onto his stomach, spinning his legs enough to put out the flames and knock the commander off his feet. The momentum from the spin was also used to get Zuko back on his feet.

It happened so quickly that observers had to blink a few times and wonder if they saw that right.

Zhou was back on his feet in an instant, but his advantage was lost. It was Zuko's turn to smirk as he shot flames out at Zhou by inching his feet forwards.

Unable to regain his balance, Zhou flailed his arms around wildly and back up. Each step brought forth flames from the prince, and each cry of desperation from Zhou brought a bigger smile to Iroh's face.

With one last kick in the air, Zhou was sent spinning onto the ground, where he rolled to avoid the heated dirt. Zuko took his chance and ran up to the fallen middle aged man.

He positioned himself to proclaim his victory, and scar the commander's face so the reminder of his defeat would always be with him. Zuko looked down at the man and wondered if he should do it, if by doing so would he sink down to Zhou's level. Seeing the Prince's hesitation, Zhou snarled, "do it!" And Zuko exploded into action.

He shot a burst of hot, dense flames, but not at the fallen man. Instead, he left a black scorch mark on the ground, by the commanders head. It was Zhou's turn to be confused. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

Ignoring the insult, Zuko relaxed his fighting stance and said,"next time you get in my way I promise, I won't hold back."

As he turned to walk away, Zhou stood and kicked a blast of fire at the prince's back.

It never got there.

Zhou watched with confusion as the flames disappeared and frost coated the ground. The heated air became cold enough to freeze the sweat on Zhou's skin. When the white flurries brought by the icy wind vanished, a boy stood, smirking at Zhou.

The boy had the blue eyes of a water bender, and white untamed hair. His wore a red FireNation cloak, but underneath was a white shirt and brown pants tied with string. Even starving peasants in the earth kingdom wore better made clothes than this boy.

Zhou's shocked expression became one of calculating rage. Zuko, apparently realizing the dirty attempt, lept at Zhou. Only to be stopped by the newcomers pale hand.

The newcomer chuckled and shook his head. "ha! Mutton chops is a sore loser!" The frosty teen, thinking this was hilarious, let out a childish stream of giggles. Zhou's face twisted in disgust at his disrespect. Iroh shook his head a stood by the strange boy, placing a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Even in defeat, my nephew has more honor than you. Thank you for the tea. It was delicious!" Zhou watched open mouthed as the three left, then white haired boy floating on a chilly breeze.

Zuko, touched quietly asked,"did you really mean that uncle?" His uncle, smiled and said,"of course! Jen sang tea is my favorite." Jack laughed loudly and the air grew colder in his mirth, cooling the prince's now hot face.


End file.
